realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Necrolock
Necrolocks are masters of death because of their abyssal heritage from the demon lord of undeath, Orcus. Necrolocks are often brooding, dark warriors of undeath striving for power and more corpses to fuel thier armies. (If you have more or better flavor text, feel free to post it, but I want to keep the Orcus heritage) HD: d6 Requirements Alignment: any nongood Skills: Knowledge (religion) 8 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks Feats: Tomb-tainted soul Invocations Known: The Dead Walk, Eldritch Blast +3d6 Class skills: Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill-points per level: 2+Int modifier. Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special Invoking 1st +0 +0 +0 +2 The Dead Walk longer +1 level of existing invoking class 2nd +1 +0 +0 +3 Dark Blast +1 level of existing invoking class 3rd +2 +1 +1 +3 Death's Minion +1 level of existing invoking class 4th +3 +1 +1 +4 Greater Dark Blast +1 level of existing invoking class 5th +3 +1 +1 +4 Substitute Onyx -- Weapon and armor proficiency: Necrolocks gain proficiency with the scythe and no armor or shield proficiencies. The Dead walk longer (Su): Necrolocks are masters of animating corpses. When using The Dead Walk invocation the animated corpses stay animated an extra number of minutes equal to thier Necrolock level. This only works when the appropriate material componants are not used; when they are they follow the normal rules. Invoking: At each level except fifth, you gain new invocations known, increased damage with your eldritch blast, and an increase in invoker level as if you had also gained a level in the warlock class. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. Dark Blast (Su): Whenever you use your eldritch blast invocation you may opt to make the blast deal half it's full normal damage as negative energy. If using the blast to heal damage to the undead you may ignore the damage they would receive and gain half full damage as negative energy healing. Death's Minion (Ex): When a Necrolock reaches 3rd level they gain some of the powers of thier great ancestor, Orcus. You gain immunity to disease and poison and a +4 to all other fortitude saving throws unless it would also affect an object, such as a disintegrate spell. Greater Dark Blast (Su): Your necromantic internal energies become more powerful and fire forth in deadly blasts. This functions just like Dark Blast except it also bestows a single negative level on those it strikes. This also heals the undead with the full eldritch blast damage and if they receive more healing than they have hit points they gain the excess in temporary hitpoints. Multiple blasts do not stack when giving undead temporary hitpoints. Substitute Onyx (Su): Necrolocks hit the peak of necromantic warlock prowess at 5th level. Whenever they use The Dead Walk invocation they can choose to ignore the material components and give permanent duration to their invocation. This overlaps and replaces The Dead Walk longer.